Tim Van Patten
Timothy „Tim“ Van Patten (* 10. Juni 1959 in Brooklyn, New York City) ist ein US-amerikanischer Fernsehregisseur, Schauspieler, Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzent. Für Game of Thrones ist er als Regisseur tätig. Biographie Van Patten führte Regie bei Folgen von Die Sopranos, The Wire, Deadwood, Boardwalk Empire, Rom, The Pacific, Game of Thrones, Ed – Der Bowling-Anwalt und Sex and the City. Als Schauspieler ist er vor allem durch die Rolle des Salami in der US-amerikanischen Dramaserie The White Shadow bekannt geworden. Zudem spielte er den bösen Teenager Peter Stegman in Die Klasse von 1984 und Max Keller in der kurzlebigen Actionserie Der Ninja-Meister. Van Patten wurde in Brooklyn, New York City geboren. Er wuchs in Massapequa, New York auf und besuchte dieselbe Highschool wie Jerry Seinfeld. Van Patten ist der Halbbruder von Dick Van Patten und Joyce Van Patten, sowie der Onkel von Vincent Van Patten und Talia Balsam, die allesamt Schauspieler sind. Im Jahr 2001 gewann Van Patten zusammen mit Terence Winter, den "Writers Guild of America Award" und den "Edgar Allan Poe Award" für die Sopranos-Episode Pine Barrens (Verschollen im Schnee), Regie führte Steve Buscemi. Im Jahr 2004 führte Van Patten Regie bei der Folge'' Long Term Parking'' (Nur für Langzeitparker), welche einen Emmy für "Best Writing in a Dramatic Series" gewann. Filmografie Produzent *2009: The Pacific: zehn Episoden *seit 2010: Boardwalk Empire: 18 Episoden Regie *1992: Home Fires *1992: A Bench Too Far *1995–1999: Homicide (Homicide: Life on the Street) *1995: Nothing Personal *1999: A Case of Do or Die *1996: Der Sentinel – Im Auge des Jägers (The Sentinel) *1996: Central Park West *1996: Out on Bail *1996: Allen Strikes Back *1996–1997: Ein Hauch von Himmel (Touched by an Angel) *1996: Dear God *1997: The Road Home: Part 1 *1996–1998: Ein Wink des Himmels (Promised Land) *1996: Homecoming *1998: Undercover Granny *1998: When Darkness Falls *1997–1998: New York Undercover *1997: Hubris *1998: Rat Trap *1998: Sign o' the Times *1998: The Visitor *1998: The Trial *1999: Now and Again *1999: Nothing to Fear, But Nothing to Fear *1999–2007: Die Sopranos (The Sopranos): 20 Episoden *2001–2003: Ed – Der Bowling-Anwalt (Ed) *2001: Opposites Distract *2001: The Test *2001: Changes *2002: Neighbors *2003: Second Chances *2002: The American Embassy *2002: Pasadena *2002: Puppy Love *2002–2004: The Wire *2002: Sentencing *2003: Stray Rounds *2004: Back Burners *2003: Keen Eddie *2003: The Amazing Larry Dunn *2003–2004: Sex and the City *2003: A Woman's Right to Shoes *2003: Boy, Interrupted *2004: An American Girl in Paris: Part Une *2004: An American Girl in Paris: Part Deux *2005: Deadwood *2005: Childish Things *2005: Into the West – In den Westen *2005: Casualties of War *2005–2007: Rom *2005: Pharsalus *2007: Passover *2010: The Pacific *2010: Guadalcanal/Leckie *2010: Peleliu Hills *2010: Okinawa *2010–2011: Boardwalk Empire: acht Episoden *2011: Game of Thrones *2011: Winter Is Coming *2011: The Kingsroad Drehbuchautor *2001: Die Sopranos *2001: Pine Barrens *2010: Boardwalk Empire *2010: Home Schauspieler *1978: Eight Is Enough (Fernsehserie) *1978–1981: The White Shadow (Fernsehserie): 50 Episoden *1982: High Powder (Fernsehfilm) *1982: The Silence (Kurzfilm) *1984: Die Klasse von 1984 (Class of 1984) *1984: Escape from El Diablo *1984: Der Ninja-Meister (Fernsehserie): sechs Episoden *1985: Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (St. Elsewhere) (Fernsehserie) *1985: Saving Face *1985: Give the Boy a Hand *1985: Any Portrait in a Storm *1985: Zone Troopers *1986: Dress Gray (Fernsehfilm) *1986–1987: Night Heat (Fernsehserie) *1986: Fighting Back *1987: Tell Me a Story *1988: The Wrong Guys *1988: Catacombs *1989–1990: True Blue: zwölf Episoden *2001: Water with Food Coloring (Kurzfilm) en:Tim Van Patten fr:Timothy Van Patten pl:Tim Van Patten ru:Тимоти Ван Паттен Kategorie:Regisseur